


Choose Me

by CaithyCat



Series: Tyrus Week 2018 [5]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Tyrus Week, Tyrus Week 2018 (Andi Mack), older Tyrus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 14:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15708822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaithyCat/pseuds/CaithyCat
Summary: Tyrus Week 2018 Day 5: AU





	Choose Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This AU features an older and college-aged Tyrus.

The sky was angry. So angry that thunder boomed, lightning flashed, and rain fell like it wanted to drown the world.

Safe in the warmth of his tiny one-bedroom apartment, TJ sat on his couch, the T.V. on with no sound, a cup of hot cocoa on the coffee table, his child development textbook on his lap, and a yellow highlighter in his hand.

His midterms were in two weeks and even though that may seem like a lot of time, he realized after four years of college that there was NEVER enough time.  

Besides, it wasn’t like he could go out that night nor did he want to. It was storming like the world was ending and he preferred to be indoors and dry.

TJ was studying to be an elementary school teacher – physical education, to be specific. He never really thought he would want to work with kids, but after volunteering at a children’s gym to fulfill his community service requirement back in high school, he realized that it was exactly what he wanted to do. He was in his senior year, graduating in the Spring of next year, and will hopefully be getting a job back in his hometown of Shadyside, Utah.

Well, that was the dream, anyway. His dyscalculia, which he was diagnosed with in middle school, still made math difficult for him, but he wasn’t as bad as he used to be. He had some great tutors to thank for that.

Half an hour later, frantic knocking at TJ’s door brought him out of his concentration. He marked his place with the highlighter then got up to answer the door.

On his doorstep, dripping and shivering like a wet cat, his friend Cyrus stood, hugging himself to keep warm. 

“Cyrus?! What are you doing here?! And in this weather?!”

The other smiled, but he could tell it was fake. “Can I stay the night?” he asked in a soft and broken voice.

Immediately, TJ knew why he was here and immediately let him in. He ushered him into the living room, not minding the sloppy wetness that followed his friend’s footsteps.

“Why didn’t you call? I could have picked you up,” he said as he grabbed his textbook and placed it on the coffee table so Cyrus could sit down.

“You weren’t answering your phone,” the other simply replied.

TJ just remembered that he left his phone in his room, charging, and he had silenced it to avoid being disturbed.

“Oh, shit. Sorry, Underdog.”

“It’s OK.”

TJ rushed to the hall closet and grabbed two towels and a blanket before rushing back to the living room.

Cyrus was still standing by the couch, considerate enough to not sit on it while he was sopping wet.

“Here.” TJ gave him one of the towels and laid the other one out on the couch.

Then, he rushed to his bedroom to grab some spare clothes. He grabbed his smallest shirt and a pair of sweatpants with a drawstring. He took these back to the living room where Cyrus was drying his hair with the towel.

“You can change into these. I’ll make cocoa.”

“With whipped cream and cinnamon?”

Both whipped cream and cinnamon? It was bad. Definitely bad.

TJ held back his anger and simply flashed the younger boy a smile. “You got it,” he said before heading to the kitchen to make the cocoa and to give Cyrus some privacy to change.

He met the younger guy at an LGBT+ mixer sponsored by the university’s LGBT+ club three years ago. TJ wasn’t a member of the club but he was bisexual so he thought he would attend for the sake of possibly meeting someone. That was when he ran into communications major Cyrus, quite literally, and spilled punch on the unsuspecting gay freshman’s clothes. TJ was a sophomore and felt quite responsible so he took him to the bathroom to help wash off the stains, which somehow got them talking.

They found out that they were both from Shadyside and had gone to Jefferson Middle School, but since TJ was a year ahead, they didn't know each other and Cyrus wasn't interested in sports unless his friends were involved in it. Then, while TJ went on to attend Jefferson High School, Cyrus enrolled in a private school.

After that first meeting, they exchanged numbers and eventually became friends. The bestest best friends, according to Cyrus. Just...friends.

TJ couldn’t deny that the younger guy captured his heart almost instantly. He rarely crushed or fell for anyone and even more rarely dated. And with Cyrus, he definitely fell so hard and so fast that it almost scared him.

And it wasn’t like TJ didn’t try to make his feelings and attraction known. He often flirted with the younger. And, sometimes, Cyrus would unexpectedly flirt back. But, unfortunately, when it came to relationships, it seemed that Cyrus was always looking elsewhere. And, thus, he kept getting hurt and TJ, the good friend he was because he only wanted Cyrus to be happy, was there every single time to pick up the pieces.

And it was already clear that that night was another one of those times.

He took his time making the cocoa, knowing Cyrus needed a moment to compose himself.

When he returned to the living room, the younger was dressed and wrapped in the blanket, his hair all puffy, and the now wet towels and clothes in a neat pile on the floor. Cyrus smiled up at him as he approached and handed him his cocoa before taking the laundry to put them in the washing machine.

When he returned, he settled next to the younger boy, who continued to silently drink his cocoa. Neither of them said a word for the longest time, the only sounds being the lighting, thunder, and rain.

TJ wanted to say something. Anything. But, he didn’t want to upset Cyrus any more than he already clearly was.

Slowly, Cyrus moved to place his empty cup of cocoa on the coffee table and leaned back on the couch.

“I came home to him in bed with another guy.”

His voice was so soft that TJ would have missed it if he hadn’t been sitting next to him.

TJ could only listen and fume silently as Cyrus continued, “This is, what? The third time now? He said he was going to change. He said he would stop hurting me. But, he still keeps doing it.”

He let out a soft whimper. “W-What’s wrong with me, TJ? W-Why d-does… D-Darren…” He choked on the name. “W-Why does he keep doing this to me?”

TJ’s heart broke at the sobs coming out of Cyrus’s lips and without hesitation, be brought the younger into his arms, rubbing his back through the blanket. A part of him wanted to fly out of his apartment, get into his car, drive the 10 minutes to Cyrus’ shared apartment with his boyfriend, and beat the crap out of the guy for hurting his Cyrus again. But, the other and even stronger part wanted to stay and provide a crying shoulder.

Cyrus met Darren a year ago and they immediately started dating. Cyrus claimed he was in love so they moved in together after 6 months. But, unfortunately, Darren was a notorious cheater.

TJ had begged Cyrus not to take the guy back after the first and second time Darren strayed, but Cyrus, with his heart of gold, always believed in second chances… and third chances. And he knew that he couldn’t allow Cyrus to give him a fourth.

“There is nothing wrong with you, Cyrus,” TJ said, holding him closer as Cyrus buried his face into his shirt, shaking with sobs. “You are perfect, just the way you are. It’s Darren who has the problem, not you.” TJ swallowed. “I can’t let you go back to him. Please don’t go back to him. You deserve better. So much better, Underdog.”

 _Stay with me_ , he wanted to say. _Choose me._

But, he didn’t. Instead, he continued to hold Cyrus in his arms and as the younger cried his heart out.

He wasn’t sure how long they sat there, Cyrus crying and him attempting to give comfort. Soon, the sobs stopped and TJ only felt gentle breathing. Cyrus had fallen asleep on him.

Gently so he wouldn’t wake him, TJ gathered Cyrus into his arms, lifting him off the couch, and slowly walked down the hall to his bedroom. He laid him on the bed, tucking him in under the blankets.

For a moment, TJ sat there on the floor, just watching the one who held his heart, sleep and hoped that tomorrow would be a better day for him. He always hated seeing Cyrus like this. He loved by giving so much of himself that often, the person he gave that love to would take full advantage of that fact.

And TJ wished he could change it.

“I love you, you know,” TJ whispered to the slumbering man. “Since the moment I laid eyes on you, I knew you were special. If only those guys could see it too.” He chuckled, softly. “You know, if you choose me, I promise not to hurt you. I’ll never cheat on your or do anything that will make you cry. I’ll treasure you and make sure you know you’re loved.”

His hand hovered over Cyrus’ cheek, wanting nothing more than to touch him. But, in the end, he pulled his hand back, got on his feet, and headed for the door. He had to take Cyrus’ clothes out of the washing machine and into the dryer and then make his own bed on the couch.

Opening the door, he turned to look back at Cyrus, one last time, sighing before turning away and walking out the door.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, TJ woke up with his back sore, his eyes dry, and his heart aching. Nonetheless, he forced himself to his feet so he could make breakfast. He put the coffee on and put a pan on the stove to make scrambled eggs and bacon.

As he was frying up the eggs to the texture that Cyrus liked, he felt familiar arms wrap around his middle and a nose poking at his back.

TJ smiled. “Morning, Underdog.”

Cyrus poked his head around his shoulder. “Good morning, punch man.”

Putting the fire on low, TJ turned around. “How are you feeling?”

To his surprise, Cyrus beamed. “Better, thank you. And…sorry for just randomly dropping in last night.”

“Don’t sweat it, you know you can always come to me.”

TJ turned back to the eggs and Cyrus took over the bacon. They made small talk about their classes and bantered about whether turkey bacon was better than regular bacon.

Accompanied with individual cups of coffee, they sat down on TJ’s humble dining table and ate breakfast.

“Hey, TJ.”

“Hmm?”

“So… I thought about what you said last night.”

TJ paused, bacon halfway to his mouth.

Cyrus continued, “I deserve better. So…I’m done with Darren.”

If TJ could, he would pop some poppers and celebrate right there and then. But, he stayed put, just watching Cyrus, carefully.

“I’m going back to the apartment later and grabbing my stuff. His name is on the lease, anyway, I’ll just contact the landlord later and pay my half of the rent for this month.” He looked shyly at TJ. “Do you think I can stay here until I find another place to stay? I’ll sleep on the couch.”

“You can stay here for as long as you need to,” TJ replied, with no hesitation whatsoever. “You can take my room, I’m fine with the couch.”

“You’re too good to me, TJ,” Cyrus said, placing a hand on top of his.

The touch made TJ’s heart speed up, but it didn’t end there. Cyrus got up from his seat and kissed his cheek.

“You’re the best, punch man,” he said with a sweet smile before excusing himself to take a shower and left the kitchen.

Meanwhile, TJ was doing everything he could to calm down and stop his heart from jumping out of his chest.

 

* * *

 

True to his declaration, Cyrus broke up with Darren and moved in with TJ. They had been living together for a month and a half now.

Although Cyrus insisted on taking the couch, he was no match for TJ so for the time being, he stayed in TJ’s room while the older slept on the couch. Suffice to say, living with Cyrus was like heaven for TJ, something he only thought was an unattainable dream.

In the mornings, they would carpool to school and wait for each other at the end of the day so they could go home together. On the weekends, they would make a real breakfast and actually sit down to eat together before deciding if they would stay in or go out somewhere, either with friends or just each other.

It wasn’t like TJ had been lonely before. In fact, he liked living alone. But, living with Cyrus was a whole new experience. He realized that although he was fine being alone in the small apartment before, now that he had a taste of what it would be like living with Cyrus, he wished the younger would never leave. He debated several times to himself about asking him if he wanted to move in together to a larger apartment, but he kept chickening out.

Meanwhile, Cyrus was actively looking for a new place. They had a visited a few places together, but none had really appealed to him. He didn’t seem in a hurry to find a place, though.

TJ didn’t mind one bit.

 

* * *

 

 

It was another stormy night, so TJ and Cyrus were, naturally, on the couch, and watching a movie: “Love Actually”. It had a cheesy plot but Cyrus loved it. And if Cyrus was happy, TJ was perfectly fine sitting through 2 hours and 25 minutes of corny declarations of love, heartbreaking betrayals, secret romances, and painful unrequited feelings. Besides, Cyrus promised him a superhero movie for their next move night.

“This is one of my favorite scenes,” Cyrus piped, excitedly.

On the screen, the guy named Mark was on the girl Juliet’s doorstep with a boombox, playing “Silent Night”, and then confessing his feelings to her with cue cards.

“This kind of hurts to watch,” TJ admitted.

“Yeah… but the gesture is sweet,” Cyrus said.

They watched as Juliet chased after Mark and gave him a kiss.

TJ wasn’t into that. She had a husband. Why was she kissing another guy? Sure, it was an unrequited love sort of situation, but she shouldn’t give him hope like that. And that guy should also just give up and move on.

Hope for an unrequited love sucks. He would know.

“TJ?”

He turned to Cyrus, questioningly.

The younger was watching him. “I’ve always wondered… why are you still single?”

“Um… random question much, Cy?” he said, laughing a little as he tried to play it cool when, on the inside, he was in panic mode.

“I’m serious.” Cyrus scooted closer to him. “You’re handsome, smart, and you’re really great at sports."

TJ blushed at the compliments.

"You’re sweet, funny, and really nice. You’re the whole package. You could have your pick of a boyfriend or girlfriend. So, what gives?”

“I got… stuff,” TJ answered, lamely.

Cyrus tilted his head to the side. “Stuff?”

“What I mean to say is… I’m just busy with school and all that. Dating is not really a priority.”

“So… what if someone asks you out? Like, right now?”

TJ raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going with this? Cyrus, if you’re going to set me up on another blind date-.”

“I’m talking about me.”

TJ froze. He stared at Cyrus, examining his expression for any signs of a joke. But, the younger looked serious.

“W-What?” was all he could manage.

Smiling a hesitant smile, Cyrus said, “Will you go out with me?”

At first, TJ felt joy and elation erupt in his chest. He wondered if he actually fell asleep watching the movie because it was only in his dreams that he would hear Cyrus say those words.

And, then, the dread set in.

He had known Cyrus for 3 years now. They’ve become close. He knew him _well_.

“Cyrus, don’t do this to me,” he said in a cold voice.

Cyrus’ smile fell. “Do what? TJ, I’m asking you out.”

“I heard you. And I’m sorry but… I can’t.”

Cyrus’ lip trembled and TJ hated seeing him like this. “W-Why not? D-Don’t you like me?” He swallowed. “I… I heard you, you know. When I came here after I found Darren with that other guy.”

TJ’s body went cold.

“You put me to bed, but I woke up. You said…” Cyrus sniffled. “You said you love me. Right? You love me. You said you won’t cheat on me or hurt me. You said you’d make sure I knew I was loved. Did… Did you lie?”

Frustrated, TJ ran a hand over his face as he stood up. “No. I didn’t lie. I love you. I love you so damn much, Cyrus.”

“Then, why-.”

“Because I don’t want to be your rebound!”

Cyrus’ eyes widened. “W-What…”

“Cyrus…” TJ groaned as his feelings took over him, making his head spin and his heart clench in his chest. “Every single time you break up with someone, you date someone soon after. Doesn’t matter if you were dating for 2 weeks, 6 months, or a year! You would always be with someone.” His eyes began to water and at that point, TJ no longer cared that he was starting to cry in front of the very person he always wanted to be with. “And let me tell you… I hate it. I hate seeing you choose someone else over and over again and all I can do is watch. Why? Because I want you to be happy, even if it’s not with me, no matter how much it fucking hurts.”

Cyrus was frozen on the couch, staring up at TJ with realization, tears streaming down his cheeks.

TJ had promised himself that he would never make Cyrus cry. That he would never be like those guys. Yet, here he was, making him cry.

“I love you, Cyrus,” TJ declared in the steadiest voice he could muster. “Which is why I can’t be your rebound. I want you to be with me because you feel the same way for me, not because you’re lonely. I’m sorry.”

With that, he turned on his heels and rushed to his bedroom – although it hadn’t been his bedroom for a month and a half. He sank onto the bed, his head falling into his hands as he sobbed.

It hurt so much to walk away from Cyrus. He knew he was being selfish, asking the younger for too much. But, could you really blame him? His unrequited feelings had been stewing inside him for three years. Sometimes, he wondered if it was better to just let Cyrus go. 

Maybe he should do that. Tell Cyrus that he was letting him go. It was unhealthy to keep going like this. He had always advised Cyrus to walk away from one-sided relationships. Maybe TJ should also walk away from a one-sided love.

A soft knock on the door interrupted his musings.

“TJ? Please open the door. I need to talk to you. Please.”

Wiping the tears from his face, TJ got on his feet and squared his shoulders.

He had to do this.

He marched to the door and, after taking a deep breath, he opened it.

Cyrus stood on the other side, looking worried. He perked up when he saw TJ.

The taller man took another deep breath. “Cyrus-.”

“Before you say anything,” Cyrus interrupted. “I have something to say. Or, rather do. And I need you to listen… I mean, watch.”

Confused, TJ said nothing, prompting Cyrus to also take a deep breath before revealing what he was hiding behind his back: sheets of printing paper with what looked like hastily-written words on them in blue ink.

Cyrus smiled and showed him the first paper: **“When we met, you spilled punch on me.”**

It suddenly dawned on TJ what he was trying to do.

Cyrus dropped the first sheet to the floor, revealing the next one: **“Right in that moment, I fell for you.”**

TJ’s heart skipped a beat.

The next sheet was revealed: **“I broke up with my boyfriend back home so I can date you.”**

**“But when the time came to ask, I got scared.”**

**“I didn’t feel good enough for you and I didn’t want to lose you.”**

**“I tried to fall for other guys but I always come back to you.”**

**“So when you told me you love me when I was asleep, I was happy.”**

**“I don’t want you to stop loving me, punch man.”**

**“Can we stop thinking our love is unrequited…”**

**“… because it’s been requited all along?”**

And then, the last on **e: “I love you, TJ.”**

“Please?” Cyrus asked in a soft voice. “I’m so in love with you.”

At first, TJ couldn’t move. He was feeling a million things at once, but one thing was at the forefront: he could never give up on this man. He loved Cyrus too much. All dorky, rom-com loving, and gay disaster Cyrus.

“TJ?”

That soft voice of the man he loved propelled TJ forward to lock his lips with his. Cyrus let out a surprised squeak, dropping the last sheet of paper to the floor. But, it didn’t take long for TJ to feel those familiar arms wrapped around his neck.

Cyrus loved him. He was always in love with him. And TJ had been blind to them.

He kissed Cyrus like a man dying of thirst. He couldn’t get enough of the water of life that was Cyrus’ lips against his.

Cyrus, too, was pressing against him, like he couldn’t get close enough, even though there was hardly any space between them at all. He could feel the same elation and desperation as the younger kissed him back.

Soon, they had to break for air, but neither let go of each other.

Breathing heavily, TJ pressed his forehead against Cyrus. “Will you choose me this time?”

Eyes sparkling as their gazes connected, Cyrus beamed. “Yes. I choose you.”

Those words were enough for TJ to lean forward and kiss him again and Cyrus returned it just as eagerly.

Unrequited love was gone.

True love was in place, right where it should have been all along.


End file.
